Is This Torture
by AngelRavenDove
Summary: Marik looks back at his lovers death. I have finally got another idea for this story. It is no longer a oneshot. Will Marik have a chance to make it up to his dead lovers? YAOI ALERT! If any sex, it will be on mediaminer.org under Angel Hoshi


Is This Torture?

The poem **Is This Torture** is mine. Jonoset and Josef are created names. I don't own this show.  
  
As I lay and try to sleep for a period of time I wonder "Can I Feel?"  
  
A dream of you flashes in my mind and makes me wonder.  
  
I silently ask myself " Is This Torture? "  
  
And yet I answer myself in the dark " This is beyond Torture."  
  
I see him on every level.  
  
He questions me and yet it is so hard to answer to you ma amore.  
  
"Did you love me? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
"Would you leave me?"  
  
" Never. My heart would not allow such treason."  
  
"Then why do you lie as you cast me your sorrowful gazes?"  
  
I had no idea I lied but now it's to late too apologize.  
  
The same question, " Can I Feel? "Pops up again  
  
You once answered that as I asked it in a hypothetical form.  
  
" _All hearts and all souls can feel but only if you allow them to open  
  
up to others . Rejection is always around the corner wanting to stop  
  
you and hurt you. Sometimes it succeeds, sometimes it doesn't.  
  
If you close up like a bolder then it wins, if you keep on moving into  
  
the future and not the past it will not bother you. _"  
  
You once also said that you loved me.  
  
What you said, mon papillon, "Was it all a lie I fell for?"  
  
I will never know now.  
  
So ponder what I ponder now in this violent storm of emotions,  
  
" Is This Torture?"  
  
That same question that made me wonder about the universe,  
  
and how The Fates play tricks on you as they weave your tapestry. It's the same question that 

makes me cry myself to sleep.

  
  
Marik closed his eyes and reflected on his past life in Egypt. In Egypt he had had an affair with one of the Pharaoh's slaves and he had fallen in to love with him. The slaves name was Jonoset. Hair like the suns rays, mahogany brown eyes mixed with honey, a soft tanned body that the Gods would worship, and it was his. This mere slave caught his heart and kept it safe and warm until he was caught. Marik had caught Jonoset sleeping with his best friend, Nehsetti. The white- haired tomb- robber from hell had slept with his lover and his lover was enjoying him self! All Marik could do was look at the large golden rod that he had stolen and walk to the beautiful Nile. He slit his wrists and throat as Jonoset came behind him and his soul was sucked into the rod. Soon after, Jonoset had drunk a poison and killed himself from the grief.  
  
Once his hikari set him free from that evil rod, he fell back in love with Jonoset or now known as Jounochi and the same damn thing had happened TO HIM, AGAIN! That piece of camel shit now known as Bakura had done the same thing to him but this time Jounochi didn't drink poison. He ran out the house and got hit by a car. Malik held Jounochi's head and he heard his last words and they were meant for him. " I love you Marik and I never meant to betray you or your love." His beautiful brown eyes closed for eternity in his arms and he's now at the funeral. Marik looked up and he tore the page out his notebook and laid it in Jounochi's breast pocket. It was the poem Jonoset had wrote for him in Egypt. He looked up at the sunset and walked out of the Domino City Cemetery. The tombstone read:  
  
**_Here lies Jounouchi Katsuya,  
  
A Strong fighter, and a Thoughtful lover.  
  
He had a heart of gold and a mind of a fox  
  
May his soul soar into Heaven with no obstacles  
  
Rest In Peace.  
_**  
As Marik began to turn away, a warm breeze blew past him. He looked back and the tears that he had been holding back poured past their dams. Standing on the cliff over looking the harbor, stood a man dressed in crème archaic robes. He donned two gold bands on each arm and a gold collar necklace connected to his gold breastplate. Different semi precious stones and beads were place in his sun colored hair.

"Jonoset?" was all the confused spirit of the Millennium Rod spoke.

"Hai. Why do you still grieve for my soul, master?" Marik was at a loss. His love was standing ten feet away and he couldn't bring himself to move forward or backward. "Master? You love me but you won't let my soul rest and see Ra. Master, if I may ask, why is that?"

"You were always close to me. Everytime you and I looked like we could be happy, the gods took you. It happened in Egypt five thousand years ago. It happened again in Domino City. The gods have kept me from having my love with me. Why should I let you go?" Marik said taking a breath. The sunset splashed against Jonoset's robes and brought out every beautiful thing about him.

"You showed love and my reincarnation accepted it. You tried to kill him but he just kept on loving you. You hurt him and he never hurt you. Do you know the truth of what happened? Master you killed me and my reincarnation."

Shared Memories

A scene was painted in his mind. It was from Jonoset's eyes. Nehsetti had slipped him a passion potion stolen from the high priest's private stash. This fogged his mind and caused him to see lies. The current scene was replaced by one more current; Jounochi had been slipped an aphrodisiac. Him trying to get out was further stopped by Bakura. He held him down and raped him. The drug made it feel good but his mind screamed against it.

"Oh...Ra. Why didn't I know?" Marik said as he fell to his knees.

"You didn't listen, master. I have to go soon."

"Will... will I see you again? Can I...hold you one last time?" Marik stood and made his way to the spirit.

"As for the first question, I cannot be sure and I cannot tell. And yes please, Master Setari." Marik wrapped his arms around Jonoset's small frame and kissed him soundly. He slipped away as Marik pulled back.  
  
1,000 years later

A blonde, Egyptian male walked down the crowded skyway. A blonde male caught his attention as he ran from the cops. _That can't be... Is it him after all these years?_ He was jolted out of his trance by the said blonde running into him.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk, the fuzz are on my ass!" He said.

"Name's Marik, I'll stall them till you get to that building." He pointed to a large Kaiba Corp building 500 feet away.

"Uuh, thanks, I owe ya one. Name's Josef." _This time, I'm going to protect you Jonoset and I will keep that Ra-damned tomb robber away from you.  
_  
"I think it's time to play!"

Marik said as he sent the cops to the Shadow Realm. When he got to the building, he saw Josef standing behind a wall.

"It's cool to come out now."

"Thanks. I really owe ya one. You look like... naw. Never mind. Just my mind playing games on me." Josef said as a light blush covered his face.

"It's okay. Where did you get this gold collar from?" Marik couldn't resist asking.

"The person who gave it to me looked like you a lot. He was... special to me."

_This is my chance to make things right Jonoset and I won't fail you, lov_e. Marik declared mentally.

"Umm, where are you from, Marik, right?"

"Egypt. Why?"

"That special person was from there."  
  
Do you want me to continue this or not? Please review! I couldn't resist adding more. It's been 2 years since updated this so I hope you enjoy. It might become a series!


End file.
